


Trick or Treat or Tears

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Chandler POV, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fertility Issues, Ficlet, Halloween, Infertility, Poignant, Sadness, Season/Series 10, Supportive Chandler, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: “You're such a natural with children,” the woman said with admiration. “Do you have any of your own?”
Chandler saw Monica's back stiffen as she addressed the woman. She had already been asked that question three times tonight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on otpisms on tumblr (http://otpisms.tumblr.com): _We’ve been wanting children for a while now so it gets a little sad sitting on the steps passing out candy sometimes._

Chandler glanced away from the television, which was currently showing _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ , and watched as Monica interacted with the people who rang the doorbell. A blonde girl in a witch costume, probably about four years old, smiled and held out her plastic pumpkin container. Behind her stood a man and woman. Chandler sighed sadly when he saw that the woman was holding a little red-haired boy dressed in an infant’s vampire costume. He looked to be about the same age as Emma.

“Trick or treat!”

Chandler couldn’t see Monica’s face, but he could tell from her tone of voice that she was smiling at the girl. “Oh, you are just the prettiest witch ever! I love your hat! Let me see if I can scrounge up some candy for you!” The girl held her hand to her mouth and giggled, apparently flattered by Monica’s words. Monica leaned over to the bowl of candy she had placed on the counter for trick-or-treaters and selected a couple of pieces of candy for the girl. She dropped them in the girl’s container and turned her attention to the baby. “And, you, young man, are the most handsome vampire I’ve ever seen. Yes, you are!” The baby waved his hands in delight at Monica.

“You’re such a natural with children,” the woman said with admiration. “Do you have any of your own?”

Chandler saw Monica’s back stiffen as she addressed the woman. She had already been asked that question three times tonight. “Not yet. My husband and I are planning to adopt soon.”

The woman smiled awkwardly. “Well, that’s nice.” A long pause followed her statement.

The man looked down at the little girl. “What do we say, Kaitlyn?”

“Thank you, ma'am! Happy Halloween!”

Monica quickly recovered and waved at Kaitlyn happily. “Happy Halloween!”

The family walked down the hallway, and Monica closed the door when they left. She turned to face Chandler and slumped against the door. Her face revealed exhaustion, sorrow, and longing.

“Mon, maybe I should do the next one.”

“I said I could do this, and I can. I like kids.”

Chandler’s expression twisted in concern. “I know. I think that’s what’s making this so hard for you.“

Monica’s eyes filled with tears. “They just keep saying I’m such a natural, and it reminds me over and over again how I can’t naturally have kids!” Monica raised her hands to her eyes and Chandler could see her shoulders shake.

Chandler immediately left the couch and rushed over to hold Monica. He let her weep into his neck and held back his own tears as he stroked her hair. He hated seeing his wife hurt like this. “We’ll have a baby soon, Monica. I promise.”

Monica inhaled deeply. “I know. But the waiting is really hard. And seeing all of these happy families tonight, especially the ones with really young kids... it just hurts, Chandler.”

Chandler pressed Monica closer to him. It pained him to see all of these families with children tonight, and he could only imagine how Monica felt. She had wanted a child ever since he knew her as more than Ross’s little sister, and probably before then as well. It was so unfair that _Monica_ of all people would have to struggle with fertility issues.

Chandler smiled weakly. “Come on. How about we go sit down and watch some T.V.? You’re just in time to see Jack Skellington terrify Christmas Town.”

Monica laughed and drew back from the hug. Chandler was relieved to see that she seemed to genuinely feel better despite her red eyes. “Yeah, that seems like a good idea.”

A few minutes later, Chandler and Monica were cuddling on the couch and watching the movie. The doorbell rang, and Chandler felt Monica tense in his arms. He kissed her forehead. “I’ll get it.” She relaxed slightly, and Chandler got up to answer the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr here: http://geckogirl89.tumblr.com/post/152452402475/trick-or-treat-or-tears


End file.
